


Kisses of champions

by Gay_and_dying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, i wrote this on a zoom call when i was supposed to be paying attention, national team, not that he would admit that, sakusa centric, sakusa kinda soft for atsumu, uuuuhhhhh they really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_dying/pseuds/Gay_and_dying
Summary: "We did it, Omi-kun" The use of the once annoying nickname brought Kiyoomi back to the man in front of him, who had a few tears in his eyes himself."I told you to stop with your antics, you idiot" Kiyoomi almost laughed, the fondness in his tone undeniable.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 291





	Kisses of champions

**Author's Note:**

> i caught the sakuatsu brainrot and there is no cure, please send help theyre literally all i think about
> 
> uuhhhhh i guess you can follow my twitter if you want?
> 
> @deadinsideOwO
> 
> great name, i know
> 
> i retweet things that make me go 🥺 and im always down to talk about sakuatsu or anything haikyuu related

It was the last set of the men's volleyball finals of the Tokyo 2020 olympics, Argentina vs Japan. A win here would mean you would go down in history, bringing glory to your country and pride to your family, no one could afford to lose.

Currently, Sakusa Kiyoomi was getting into position, preparing himself for the first serve of the set - Oikawa's. Powerful and ruthless, only spurred on even further by facing old rivals, the man was on the top of his game but Kiyoomi was ready. He always saw things through to the end and losing here was not part of that philosophy, besides, serve receives were his specialty.

After four gruelling sets, the first string setter Kageyama Tobio had been subbed out for Miya Atsumu for the final set, smiling confidently at the opposing team. Kiyoomi smirked, he was still trying his tactic of throwing off his opponents by playing mind games. While slightly immature, as Kiyoomi would prefer to win through beating their opponents at the game they were supposed to be playing, not the mind games Atsumu was creating, he couldn't deny that the other team's reactions were amusing when Atsumu succeeded.

The whistle blew, it was time.

Much like in the first set of the match, Oikawa's infamous jump serve was directed towards him, probably to prevent him from doing a back attack. However it seemed as though Atsumu had other plans as he glanced at Kiyoomi, a warning to get in position for the toss that was about to come his way. Mentally sighing at the blond man's antics that had only just begin, Kiyoomi leaped into the air, performing his signature spike that managed to break through the blockers and slam into the opposite side of the court.

"Yeah! Omi-kun nice kill!" Atsumu shouted, obviously excited about having shut down Oikawa's serve in one point. He approached Kiyoomi with his hands raised in the air for a double high five, a questioning yet hopeful look on his face, wanting to know if today was a good day or not, if he was allowed to touch Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi hesitated for a second before raising his own hands for Atsumu to slap, the resulting look on the setter's face was, dare he say, absolutely radiant, a smile so bright it could put Hinata's to shame, but maybe that was just bias.

For, you see, Kiyoomi has long since accepted his feelings for his setter, but that doesn't mean that he has to like them. The blond man plagued his mind whenever he was left alone, which was quite a lot considering he liked his space and some of his teammates were too loud for their own good; Though this solitariness was often interrupted by the man who refused to leave his thoughts himself, as he had taken to coming over unannounced with takeaway for two, always heading straight for the guest bathroom to shower so Kiyoomi wouldn't complain about his hygiene.

That was probably part of the reason why Kiyoomi had fallen for him in the first place, he never once overstepped the boundaries Kiyoomi put in place despite his facade of being the biggest asshole ever. Now, as he stared at Atsumu smiling in front of him, Kiyoomi knew that the gradual acceptance of Atsumu into his heart and past his barriers had been worth it.

Kiyoomi shook his head, willing away the thoughts of Atsumu, he couldn't get distracted now.

"Don't try that again, Miya, you know Wakatoshi-kun could have also got that point"

"But it's more satisfyin when it comes from ya, Omi-Omi, 'cause they weren't expectin it" Atsumu drawls, smirking at Kiyoomi as he makes his way to the back to serve.

\----------

Just like the previous four sets, it was a close match, both teams were unrelenting in their attacks, making their way into a long and tiring deuce.

The score was currently 21-20 in favour of Japan and Kiyoomi was in the vanguard, waiting for the point to start.

The whistle blew and Argentina's server threw the ball into the air for a fearsome jump serve, not quite as bad as Oikawa's but still strong. Fatigue must be setting in as Hinata took a second too long to react to the serve, causing the receive to go awry. It would land way over at the right side of the court and too low to perform a proper set. Kiyoomi cursed inwardly, it would seem as though they would have to give Argentina a free ball.

Atsumu was running over to cover the sloppy receive as he glanced back at Kiyoomi. 'Damn it Atsumu, not again' Kiyoomi sighed mentally, the man takes too many risks in his opinion.

Nevertheless, Kiyoomi began the run up for a spike, much to the confusion of the Argentinian team, who came up to block Kiyoomi anyway.

Atsumu quickly positioned himself under the ball, but as it was too low, he had to squat to be able to set it properly. Taking one final glance at Kiyoomi's position on the opposite side of the court, he couldn't afford to get this wrong, he set the ball perfectly, sending the ball soaring in a wide arc, Kiyoomi slamming it down into the opposite court, having made it past the blockers thanks to the 'nasty spin' he has managed to perfect over the years.

Everyone was silent, not comprehending what had just happened, before the entire stadium erupted into cheers. They had done it, they had won.

Bokuto and Hinata jumped on Atsumu, congratulating him on the perfect set while Yaku came up to Kiyoomi to praise him too, knowing to keep his distance by now, before joining the rest of the team starting to form a big group hug, some were even crying.

Speaking of crying, he looked over to Motoya in the warm up zone, where his cousin was undoubtedly bawling his eyes out in pride for the team. Kiyoomi sent him a warm half-smile, his own way of congratulating Motoya for the sets he played in.

As he was focused on Motoya, Kiyoomi didn't notice Atsumu approach until he was right in front of him.  
"We did it, Omi-kun" The use of the once annoying nickname brought Kiyoomi back to the man in front of him, who had a few tears in his eyes himself.  
"I told you to stop with your antics, you idiot" Kiyoomi almost laughed, the fondness in his tone undeniable.  
"Nuh uh, Omi-Omi, ya told me to not set to ya after ya had jus' received, and I didn't, so be grateful!" Atsumu replied, affection present in his voice too.

Atsumu decided to push his luck it seems like, as Kiyoomi watched as he opened his arms, hopeful smile once again on his face, as he offered him a hug; And Kiyoomi knew Motoya would make fun of him for it later but he still decided to pull Atsumu in for an embrace.

He held the shorter man tightly, emotions from having won finally hitting him. Atsumu gripped him back just as firmly, burying his head into Kiyoomi's neck and if the hug had gone on for longer than what was socially acceptable, neither of them commented on it, both content just to hold each other. Though, by the time Yaku started to try and break up the rest of the team's group hug so that they could line up at the back of the court, Kiyoomi knew that they had to part.

"Atsumu" Kiyoomi whispered, noting the other man's jolt of surprise at his given name. This only seemed to make Atsumu hold him tighter, unwilling to let go of Kiyoomi just yet. Kiyoomi sighed, patting his back, a sign that they had to let go now. But Atsumu just tilted his head so that his mouth was pressed to Kiyoomi's neck and gave it a light but undeniable kiss, before leaning up to Kiyoomi's ear.

"Nice kill, Kiyoomi" he was close enough that Kiyoomi could feel his breath on his ear, close enough that Atsumu could definitely see the way Kiyoomi's face reddened. 'If he says my name like that every once in a while, he can use all the nicknames he wants' Kiyoomi's traitorous brain thought.

Atsumu pulled away from Kiyoomi, giving him a shit eating grin before going to join the rest of the team making their way to the back of the court.

Kiyoomi was left in a daze, mind uncomprehending as he followed Atsumu to where everyone else was lining up.

\----------

Now it was the evening and Kiyoomi had finished getting ready for the team celebration fifteen minutes early, a certain blond currently occupying his thoughts. This was normal for Kiyoomi but after the events of today, his thoughts were anything but normal.

His brain was jumping between the kiss that atsumu had given him and the look atsumu had given him before the final spike, the complete trust in his eyes that Kiyoomi would be able to finish the set was driving him crazy along with the tingling sensation he could still feel where Atsumu had kissed him.

He couldn't get the image of the setter out of his mind and whenever he tried to distract himself with other thoughts that he could usually spend hours going on a mental tangent about, for example which disinfectant spray bottle was the best in the market currently, it always somehow came back to Atsumu. Kiyoomi was trying to think of his favourite disinfectant brand but he kept remembering when atsumu has gotten him a 'lifetime supply of disinfectant' for his birthday, adorably proud smile on his face for having come up with the idea. Kiyoomi had gone through it in just over a month.

The tension that was going to surround him and Atsumu was just going to raise flags for Motoya and then his cousin would probe him with questions until Kiyoomi would be forced to answer something he didn't want to to shut him up. Though, Kiyoomi had a sneaking suspicion that Motoya knew exactly how Kiyoomi was feeling through the suspicious looks he kept giving him whenever he was around Atsumu.

Kiyoomi knew what he had to do, so he picked up his face mask, phone and wallet and begrudgingly made his way to Atsumu's hotel room, still having no real plan.

\-----------

Kiyoomi knocked on the door to Atsumu's room, wiping down his sweaty hands on his jeans, willing himself not to get nervous now.

"Bokkun, I said I would be out in a few minutes! I've got ta get my hair lookin' nice for Omi-kun!" came a shout from inside the room.

Kiyoomi chuckled and knocked again, this time hearing loud footsteps and annoyed grumbling making their way towards the door, he truly felt sorry for whoever's room was below Atsumu's.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Atsumu, who was indeed in the middle of styling his hair and looked a little ridiculous. Kiyoomi smirked behind his mask as Atsumu went bright red once he realised who was at the door.

"Aha, Omi-kun, d-didn't expect to see ya here, do ya need anything from me?" Atsumu stuttered, miserably failing at regaining his composure, 'Osamu would probably love to see this', Kiyoomi laughed mentally.

"Nice hair, Miya" Kiyoomi sneered, fully enjoying the indignant look that made its way onto Atsumu's face.  
"SHUT YER TRAP, OMI-OMI! I wasn't done yet, ya interrupted me before I could finish!" Kiyoomi full on laughed at that, he couldn't help himself, Atsumu just looked too funny with his hair a mess and face set in a deep pout. He completely missed the awestruck look Atsumu gave him though, as it was gone before Kiyoomi could calm down again.

Once Kiyoomi had mostly stopped his laughter, Atsumu added in a quieter voice:  
"Ya called me Atsumu earlier, thought we were finally past the family name stage, Omi." Kiyoomi considered this and then remembered Atsumu's actions from earlier when had called him by his given name for the first time, simultaneously coming up with a plan for revenge, as Atsumu had made him flustered on international television after all, and he deserved payback.

"Your last set of the game, the one where we were on opposite sides of the court and you had to squat, had you practiced that?" Kiyoomi asked suddenly, 'ok maybe not the smoothest but it'll have to do', he thought to himself. Atsumu however looked completely unfazed by the quick change in topic, due to his prolonged exposure to Bokuto and Hinata, Kiyoomi guessed.

"Nope, but I trust my own skills and knew that ya would get the job done, Omi-kun" Atsumu said cheerfully.

Now it was time for the next phase of his plan, slowly removing his mask, Kiyoomi watched as Atsumu's eyes tracked the motion before glancing at his now revealed lips and then back to his face.  
"What're ya doin' Omi-kun? What about the germs?" Kiyoomi ignored him, instead moving closer to cup Atsumu's cheek with his hand. As a bright red overtook Atsumu's face, Kiyoomi smirked again, only this time, it was not hidden by the mask and subsequently Atsumu's face got even redder.

Kiyoomi gently angled Atsumu's face upwards and lent down himself to press a featherlight kiss to Atsumu's lips, watching for any signs of discomfort from Atsumu before meeting their lips together properly, Atsumu's arms going up to link behind Kiyoomi's neck

Kiyoomi kissed Atsumu with the intensity of all of the feelings he had kept locked up inside his heart and Atsumu kissed back just as passionately. After a few minutes Kiyoomi pulled back, Atsumu chasing after his lips as they both regained their breathing.

Fixing Atsumu with a deep gaze, Kiyoomi took in his deep blush and open, panting lips before moving up to his blown back eyes, his pupils eating away at the little remaining brown of his irises. Kiyoomi leant in towards Atsumu again, watching his eyes fall shut before moving his path towards his ear.

"Nice set, 'Tsumu" Kiyoomi whispered, echoing Atsumu's words from earlier before retreating back from Atsumu's hold and putting back on his mask.  
"Ya absolute bastard, Omi" Atsumu said, slightly breathless, insult rendered useless by the fond smile on his face.

Kiyoomi held out his hand,  
"Come on, Atsumu, we're gonna be late"  
"Noo Omi, ya distracted me, now my hairs gonna be messy for the team celebration" Atsumu whined, pouting again while grabbing his phone and wallet from inside his room. He still took Kiyoomi's hand in his as they got into the elevator though.

"You look fine, Atsumu" Kiyoomi mutters, bringing his free hand up to Atsumu's hair to try and force it into it's usual style.  
"As in fine or /fine/? 'Cause yer lookin' pretty /fine/ tonight, Omi-Omi"

Ignoring him, Kiyoomi pressed a kiss to his forehead just before the elevator doors opened to reveal the rest of the team waiting for them in the lobby, Atsumu flushing immediately. Kiyoomi decided that this was a much more effective method of shutting him up and one he would be using often.

Motoya looked at Kiyoomi with a knowing smirk which he decisively did not acknowledge outwardly, instead choosing to focus on Bokuto and Hinata making fun of Atsumu for being flustered when they came out of the elevator, a fond smile creeping onto his face as he watched Atsumu get even more flustered as Bokuto told him that it was about time they sorted out their 'obvious sexual tension'.

And as that night they were curled up in Kiyoomi's hotel room's bed together, not only as teammates, but now as boyfriends, both couldn't be happier than in that moment.


End file.
